All In The Family One Wild Night
by Rebekah Original'BarbieKlaus
Summary: Rebekah comes up with a plan that Freya agrees with to have one night with their siblings who have no clue what their sisters have planned. After all they are over a thousand years old. Mature theme,sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning contains sexual content and family/sibling incest. Proceed at your own risk. Trigger warnings for some of you. After all The Original siblings are over a thousand years old. This story idea came to me after writing Klebekah. I would appreciate your feedback if I am to proceed.**

All In The Family "One Wild Night"

Chapter One The Plan

Rebekah had always been the only Mikaelson sister for centuries up until recently when her big sister Freya had been reunited with the family. Rebekah had always held her brothers attention in all aspects. Kol had taught her how to kiss a boy. Yes she had gone to him for advice and he actually showed her. She liked kissing him. However she had wanted to learn in order to kiss Nik. Nik had been her first she ever had. He was gentle yet loving with her. This made Elijah want his little sister knowing that she had been with Nik. He was tender, caring yet dominant and would use one word commands. Rebekah liked that side of her dear brother. That left Kol who would bring out the playful side. With Kol she didn't have to hold back and bite, and scratch him. It was almost as if the two could be wild together.

She had snuck into Nik's painting room and had found he had painted a naked picture of Freya like he had painted of her. She knew that most likely he did sleep with Freya afterwards like he had slept with her. She wasn't jealous in the least bit for what was siblings for. This gave Rebekah an idea and she knew that her brothers would definitely agree to it. She hoped that Freya was open minded. Yet Freya had come to her for advice and she had shown Freya how to kiss even though they were sisters and women. It didn't matter to either one and she knew that Freya had been turned on.

Now that there wasn't any danger what better way for the five of them to connect than to have an evening of enjoying one another on a whole other level. She knew that if Freya allowed her they could turn on their brothers. Rebekah decided to go ahead with her little plan. She heard Freya in her bedroom. She sped up the stairs knocking on the bedroom door. "May I come in big sister?" She waited for an answer. "Of course you can Rebekah" came Freya's voice from the other side of the door. Rebekah pushed open the bedroom door walking inside and closing the door behind her. With a grin on her lipstick stained lips she took a seat upon her big sister's bed. Freya was laying across it listening to music.

Rebekah hoped that she could persuade her big sister into this plan of hers. "I was wondering if we could all have a family sibling night. I don't want our brothers to know the real reason but you're my big sister and I can only hope you'd want to be included." She had decided to start the conversation. She waited as she watched her big sister's reaction. "That's is a brilliant idea little sister. But I know there is more to this than just a normal evening of sibling bonding. So spill it. I know that you are up to something." Rebekah knows that she now has to tell Freya of her plan. Rebekah takes a deep breath. "Ok you got me big sister. My idea is we all have dinner then play some sort of games and end the night taking turns making love to one another. However you and I can start that part of it and give our brothers something to watch."

There she said it. She waited trying to ready Freya for any sort of reaction to her suggestion. It seemed that Freya wasn't shocked that Rebekah would have come up with that idea. After all Freya had kept quiet about her and Nik. She didn't want Rebekah to become jealous knowing how close they were. She did confide in her little sister that she had fooled around a bit with Kol and had kissed Elijah. After what seemed like an eternity of silence Freya breaks it. "Count me in little sister. Oh and we must dress for tonight too." She smiles as she sits up upon her bed. "Besides I know that this sounds a bit weird but I have been wondering what it would be like to make love with each of our brothers."

Rebekah threw her arms around her big sister. She couldn't help but smile as her big sister is in agreement with her plan. Their brothers won't forget this night. Rebekah couldn't help herself as she was caught up in the moment with her big sister and kissed her softly upon the lips. She was surprised that Freya ended up kissing her back. She let her be the one to pull away. "That's the spirit big sister. Now let's get ready for tonight shall we?" Both Mikaelson sisters stood up and started to get ready for an evening with their brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I didn't receive any comments I went ahead and wrote another chapter. Warning this chapter may contain triggers and sexual content. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 2 The Dinner

Rebekah takes her time picking out just the right outfit to wear to dinner along with matching shoes. She knows that in order for her and Freya's plan to work that they will have to make sure they have their brothers full attention. For Rebekah seduction of any sort came easily to her as men were drawn to her like a moth to a flame. After applying her makeup and fixing her hair she double checked her appearance in the mirror one last time. Satisfied with how she looks Rebekah walked out of her bedroom and down the hallway going downstairs to check on things for dinner. Her high heels clicking on the floor of the compound as she walked knowing full well they echoed through the rooms that her siblings were most likely occupied inside at this very moment. She heads into the kitchen.

She couldn't help herself but get lost in her own thoughts once again. It was difficult for her not to even though it wasn't acceptable or normal to think of her siblings in that particular way. However the times when she needed the affection and would be lonely she would turn to her brothers. Nik was the one she spent the most time with behind closed doors. He knew her inside and out. If it wasn't so wrong she would be with him wishing the world could know. She couldn't help herself and be jealous of him whenever he was with someone. They could even be out in public and her eyes would watch from across the room. That's when she would usually turn to Elijah for comfort. She knew that he didn't like to see his little sister so upset but knew that Nik did that on purpose to her. Kol would never do that to her. She knew when he was in the mood for some fun with his sister and she gladly would accept his invitation as if to spite Nik.

She was startled out of her thoughts that she was lost in about her brothers when she heard someone walk into the kitchen as she was getting things prepared for the dining room table. Thankfully it was her big sister Freya coming to see if she needed any help. Rebekah couldn't help but let her blue eyes glance at her big sister in the outfit that she was wearing. "You look very pretty big sister. You will definitely have the attention of our brothers." Freya had choosen a short skirt with a sexy top revealing some skin but not too much. The outfit formed to her body in all the right places showing off her small frame and curves. Rebekah couldn't help but smile softly at Freya. "Would you like some help little sister?" Freya smiled back at her little sister and was relieved that she approved of her choice of outfit for the evening. She was getting more comfortable picking out clothes.

She was still a bit nervous about the evening but noticing Rebekah so relaxed helped but Freya at ease. "Yes I was checking on the dining room table making sure everything is just perfect. The food is just about ready and I have a feeling our brothers will make an appearance really soon." She couldn't help but give her sister a hug and touch her arm lightly with her hand. Freya hugs her little sister back as she smiles feeling Rebekah's touching gesture and making her feel a little more comfortable with touching. She secretly likes that and decides to touch her back on her arm making Rebekah smiles softly back. Freya turns to light some candles that are on the table and dims the lights a little bit much to Rebekah's surprise.

Just as Rebekah had predicted one by one their brothers came out of hiding. Elijah came out of his study and more than likely heard his sisters both talking. "I must say that both of my sisters look gorgeous as always." He can't help but eye them up and down at what they are wearing as he can't help but smile at them both first hugging Freya and then Rebekah. "Are we having a family dinner?" The three of them turn as they hear Kol enter. He stops as he can't help but smile looking at both of his sisters. "Yes it is big brother. I thought it would be nice for a change if we all sat down to eat and spend some time together." Rebekah couldn't help but smile softly as she watched his reaction. Freya was glad to see him in such a good mood considering the recent events that had happened. Finally the last person to emerge from his painting room was Nik. "I smell something delicious." He couldn't help but smirk as he stopped glancing first at Rebekah who caught his eye and then Freya looking her up and down. "What do I owe this pleasure of having you both join me for dinner along with our other siblings?"

Both girls couldn't help but giggle at Nik. "Let's all go sit down and have dinner shall we?" Rebekah and Freya knew that things were going just as they had planned. They all walked into the dining room but before sitting down Rebekah made sure everyone sat where she wanted them to. Freya went along with her ordering everyone to a certain spot at the table since she was in on this little plan. She had a feeling that somehow food was the last thing that was on anyone's mind. For her own eyes couldn't help but go from one brother to the other along with Rebekah.

During dinner there was touching under the table, hands and feet to be exact. Freya joined in knowing that she was a willing participant. The more that she was touched the more she wanted to touch. Like Rebekah each of their brothers touches were much different. She was learning that pretty quickly. Yet she wanted no she craved more from her brothers. It was as if part of her became alive. Conversation was very little but mainly looks and smiles as everyone knew what they were doing and it was acceptable to everyone. Rebekah couldn't help but beam of happiness that hers and Freya's plan was working. Like her big sister she too wanted more. Her whole body craving to be kissed and worshiped the way that she longed to be from her brothers.


End file.
